Not Such a Normal Day (V2)
by Rhapsodystar
Summary: After loosing the original document, I've tried again, but this time it's one shot. It's a normal day in the Junkyard but some fun with a water pistol and a spray bottle soon changes things!


Munkustrap stretched himself lazily; there was nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing was happening in the Junkyard that morning. The kittens were playing; Mistoffelees was practising his magic and The Rum Tum Tugger was making his mane look good. The Queens were gossiping and the older cats were sunning themselves. It was all normal in the Jellicle's home, until…

"Hey Mungo, I'm bored…"

"Me too Teazy…"

"Wanna go nick something from Skimble?"

"Rumpleteazer, he caught us last time."

"Oh yeah…"

Munkustrap smirked in amusement. The twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were very bored…

"Demi, want to go find something to amuse the younger cats?" Bombalurina asked her younger sister, Demeter.

"Sure, I wanna soak the twins anyhow." Demeter said.

Munkustrap fought back a laugh.

The sisters leapt down from the tyre they'd been sitting on and wandered lazily over to the heap of new items. Munkustrap curled his tail around his paws and sighed, those two cats were hilarious when they needed to be.

"Hey! Munkustrap! Can you help us here?" Demeter called; Bombalurina was holding a green spray bottle.

Munkustrap leapt down from his perch and walked over to the two Queens.

"Can you open this Munk? It's just we want to soak Mungoteazer and-" Bombalurina began

"Mungoteazer?" Munkustrap asked.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, we tried Rumplejerrie... It didn't work." Demeter explained.

"Okay, carry on Bombee." Munkustrap said.

Bombalurina frowned. "I tolerate Tugger calling me 'Bomb' I don't do 'Bombee' if you must shorten my name… use Either Bomba or B.B."

Bombalurina had been saying this through her teeth and instead of saying 'either'; she'd said 'ether' and had dropped the 'I', a common habit of the Red queen.

"You forgot the 'I' B.B." Demeter said.

"I know I did Demi." Bombalurina said, forgetting the 'I' in 'Demi'.

Demeter scowled.

"As I said… carry on." Munkustrap said.

"We want to drench the twins. We can't open the Spray bottle.." Demeter said.

"I can help you with that…" Munkustrap said, opening the bottle with ease, he handed it to Bombalurina.

"Thanks!" She said to him and the two dashed off to fill the bottle.

Munkustrap flicked his tail and gazed over to the 'Mungoteazer' they were sound asleep, curled around each other like contortionists. He laughed softly, they would be awake in seconds and sopping wet once Demeter and Bombalurina came back with the full spray bottle.

Victoria and Mistoffelees were sitting nose to nose, the black and white tom kitten was trying to hypnotise the fluffy white kitten, across the Junkyard Electra and Etcetera were practising their acrobatics. Munkustrap had to duck as Electra swung past his head, upside down and clinging to her sister's arms with her legs, Etcetera, who was also upside down, spoke to him as she passed.

"Hi Munkustrap! Do we make good Acrocats?" She asked.

"Yes! You are amazing Acrocats." The silver tabby replied, ducking as Electra flew past his head again.

Then Demeter and Bombalurina came running back, Alonzo took hold of the trapeze as the kittens swung back, but almost got dragged over the junkyard, he would have too if Plato hadn't grabbed hold of his friend's ankles.

Munkustrap knelt down and put up three fingers.

Three.

Two. He put down one finger

One. He put down the other one…

Two dry, sleeping, calm cats were transformed into two wet, awake, terrified cats as Bombalurina pulled the trigger on the spray bottle. Mungojerrie leapt three feet in the air and spat angrily as he did. The 'teazer' part of 'Mungoteazer' kept her cool, she shook herself off and secretly turned the top of the spray bottle. Munkustrap didn't notice until it was too late, Bombalurina fired it again and screamed, her Red coat was flattened down in seconds.

"RUMPLETEAZER!" She screamed.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer laughed hysterically.

Demeter neatly caught the water pistol Jellylorum tossed to her, the water pistol could spray in two directions at once if you did it right thanks to a small hole in the nozzle… she took aim… and sprayed both parts of Mungoteazer at once. Both of them jumped nearly seven feet up in the air.

"That's what you call Sneaky!" Skimbleshanks laughed.

Mungojerrie pulled a face at the Railway cat.


End file.
